


twenty-one stocking stuffers [FANART]

by wingheads



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Extremis Tony Stark, Fanart, Fluff, Genderswap, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skrull(s), Soulmates, Sweetness, Telepathy, Tentacles, Tony pain, i am ashamed, soft, sorry i hope y'all like these frankly uncreative stocking stuffers, submissive/bottom tony stark, tony breaking his sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: stocking stuffers for you gave me a stocking 2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 139
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts), [lomku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/gifts), [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/gifts), [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts), [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts), [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts), [resurrectedhippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/gifts), [Welcoming_Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcoming_Disaster/gifts), [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts), [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/gifts), [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts), [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/gifts), [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/gifts), [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts), [phoenixmetaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/gifts), [veryvincible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvincible/gifts), [thingexplainer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingexplainer/gifts), [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/gifts), [citsiurtlanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citsiurtlanu/gifts), [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts), [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



> thank you so much to the illuminati for this event and to everyone who participated in the 2020 you gave me a stocking!! :)
> 
> sorry i struggled with "art style" (lol) in the middle of this so there was a change in like the last half and i settled with grayscale. i finished this last 12/24/2020 so i didn't have the opportunity to do this in a new "style" (at least i think i have a new style lol). also pls don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything wrong in this and i'll try to fix it, thank you!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hanahaki"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for cathalinaheart

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "soulmates"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lomku

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hurt/comfort"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for bleakloft

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fluff"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sadisticsparkle

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "skrulls"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ironlawyer

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "nomad steve"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for depressinggreenie

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tony breaking his sobriety"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for resurrectedhippo

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "extremis tony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for welcoming_disaster

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "genderswap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ishipallthings

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "pre-serum steve"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for nostalgicatsea

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sweetness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for willidothefandango

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "telepathy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for dirigibleplumbing

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tony pain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for wynnesome

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tentacles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sineala

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "bdsm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for phoenixmetaphor

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "bottom/sub 616 tony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ironmanwithaplan

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mutual pining"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for thingexplainer

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "steve as an artist"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ranoutofrun

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "something soft"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for citsiurtlanu

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "porn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kiyaar

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "childhood friends aus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for magicasen

  
  



End file.
